Needle valves of various types are known. There are, for example, the needle valves illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,169,882 and, 4,002,777. There are also the Ransburg model REA 3, REA 4, REA 70, REA 90, REM and M-90 guns, all available from ITW Ransburg, 320 Phillips Avenue, Toledo, Ohio, 43612-1493. The disclosures of these references are hereby incorporated herein by reference. No representation is intended by this listing that a thorough search of all material prior art has been conducted, or that no better art than that listed is available, or that the listed items are material to patentability. Nor should any such representation be inferred.